My Playground
by Devils-only-one
Summary: Harry takes the last walk through Hogwarts with the thoughts of the past. Character Death.


_Title_: My Playground.  
_Summary_: Harry takes the last walk through Hogwarts with the thoughts of the past. Character Death.  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters or the song.  
_Authors notes:_ Wow….heard the song on a move_ A league of their own_ a very good movie. Thought the song would do well on a one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think so I can improve my writing.  
_Song:_ '_This used to be my playground_' by Madonna. Note: There are about three different versions of the song.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv _

_This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say_

Harry knew this day would come no matter how much he dreaded it. He stood in front of the mirror; look at nothing yet remembering everything. Remembering how it was thanks to a certain someone that he was alive today. That special someone who had taken his heart and he did the same in return. Why now after all this time did it have to end. Why did it come to this?

The past week had been hell for Harry. Many being saddened at the lost of one so young, while others had made fun of the deceased, stating he got what he deserved. Harry hadn't spoken a word all week, only crying in the caring arms of Hermione, who had punched Ron after a comment at breakfast, or Severus. Harry and Hermione had already said their good-byes earlier; Hermione knew she couldn't change his mind even if she wanted to.

Harry turned away from the mirror and started down the stairs toward the common room. The faces of many were staring at him. Some with pity, some with remorse, and some with glee and lust. Harry knew that the ones who looked at him with lust had tried to subdue him numerous times throughout the year. He headed over to the portrait, ignoring all who tired to approach him, telling him to stay. Telling him that he shouldn't go. Ron and Ginny telling him to give the corpse hell. Closing the portrait behind him, Harry stared his long walk to the great hall. He knew there was no turning back. This was all that was left to do.

_Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask_

He remembered how his love would always tell him how weak he was for wanting someone to tell them their love for another. No matter how many times Harry tried to explain it, his love would shake his head and say "No matter what happens I'll always love you." This had given Harry courage to return the words with full meaning. He remembered the first time they had made love. Harry had been shy, timid, and nervous. His love had laughed and took the lead, showing Harry what real love was. He showed Harry every part of loving someone, and even the most loving position. Harry remembered how he was held afterward and told him they would always be together. He remembered how they were caught by Professor Snape, who told them to be discrete, and that they had detention for public display. Harry and his love had taken these times, as they had received many, to renew their love again and again. Never minding that the Professor smiled in his office as he held his own love.

_Flashback_

'_Hands left heated skin as lips made their way down the body before them as they slowly made their way to their goal. The goal was mad as a shout was cried out. Warm lips wrapped around the hard member and sucked. Cries grew louder as the owner reached their climax. Fingers slowly stretched the body below him as Harry came down from his loving high. Harry cried out as his love slowly pushed into for the first time. Harry moaned as his love paused long enough for him to adjust, telling him to relax and just feel. Kisses were placed along his neck as the body above him started to move. Moans and cries were exchanged as the two lovers exchanged 'I love you's. His love sped up as they reached their climax, sealing the cries in a loving kiss.'_

_End Flashback_

By now Harry had made it to the first floor. Was this really the last time he would walk these steps. He knew deep in his heart he could not live without his love. Even if he tried again, no one could match the love they held. Nodding, Harry started his teak down the last set of steps. Each step he took felt as if his heart was breaking again and again. The portraits around him watched as the dazed figure passed, sadness writing along his face and jesters. Few even took their hats off to him, as if they knew what he had planned. Walking into the main hallway, Harry noticed the press and the Minster making their way into the hall. He slowly mad his way up to the entrance to the hall.

_This used to be my playground [used to be  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say_

There was a ton of people there, to praise the fallen hero. Reporters from all over the world, the minister, teachers, and even close friends were all mingling in the hall. Some were crying, while others were just paying respect to the young man. Harry hid among the shadows and watched for a minute, breathing deep to gather his thoughts and feelings. He took one last look at the charmed sky, remembering his first time seeing it, and his love. He looked about the main hallway one last time, remembering all the fights and laughs he had. He slowly slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. The dark blue liquid seemed to glow in the darkness of his hiding place.

Taking the potion he had made just that morning, Harry stared at it. It was a poison that would kill him in exactly ten minutes. That was all the time Harry needed. Opening the bottle, Harry nodded and drank what was there, placing the bottle on the floor, knowing it would be found later. He could feel the poison running its course. Harry made his way into the great hall and slowly made his way up toward the casket. Rita Skeeter, who had asked him how he felt about the wizarding world now that Voldemort was dead numerous times, stopped him on his way. Harry brushed past her without a word and continued up to his destination. Reaching the casket, Harry looked upon the body of Draco Malfoy. His love. His only.

_  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then There's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Those are words I'll never say [I'll never say _

Severus watch as the boy-who-lived walked up to Draco's dead body. He knew many of the people there thought that Harry was going to tell him he finally got what he deserved like Ron Weasley had done early that week. Severus saw Lucius start to head to the young man and stopped him. Pulling Lucius toward him, he told him to wait and watch.

Harry smiled at the well-dressed corpse, knowing that Lucius was behind that. He moved some of Draco's hair behind his ear, his eyes tearing up as he looked at him. Gaining the courage once again that only Draco could give him, he spoke.

"I know that we made a promise to be together and to never speak those words outside our room but I need to tell you. For the longest time, I always watched you from afar, not because you were the enemy, but because you intrigued me. The way you could walk into a room and draw all attention to you without even trying to. Over the years, I noticed the smallest thing about you made me happy to know that I saw it, even if nobody was meant to see it. This last year you switched sides in the war. You didn't know how happy that had made me. We wouldn't have to fight anymore. I wouldn't have to watch you as you ruined your life."

_This used to be my playground [used to be  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy_

"Then you showed me something I had been missing my whole life, something I needed to win, love. You showed me how to love and be loved without any pain. This was something I had never known. You showed me that someone can look past the boy-who-lived image and see the real me. The me that was scared and lonely, the me that only wanted something I was always denied. Afterwards, you promised we could tell everyone. About us, our love, and our plans. You said that we could show everyone just how much we love each other. I can't live without you Draco, and I know that you must be saying what a fool I'm being. The point is Draco, I love you and nothing or anyone can change my mind. After tonight, I want to be in your arms forever. Only yours." With that said, the tears fell. Sobs racked his body as he dropped to his knees by the casket, crying out that it's wasn't fair. That they didn't have enough time together in the loving world. Time to live out their plans to have kids and live in a quite home in a quite town.

_This used to be our playground [used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me_

Suddenly, Harry went limp. Severus ran up to the boy and picked him up, only to notice he was dead. Many gasped and one cried while pointing toward a wall. A ghostly figure of Draco Malfoy stood there in a muggle outfit; the same one he died in. The ghostly figure made his way up to Severus where he held out his hand. Another ghostly hand joined his and Harry Potter now stood beside his ghostly lover. They both nodded to Severus for keeping their secret, which he nodded back in return for keeping his. Harry looked at Draco and whispered 'I love you'. Draco smiled and whispered back 'I love you too' while pulling Harry into a kiss. Once they pulled apart Draco pulled Harry away from their bodies saying 'Lets go home'. Harry smiled and the two disappeared.

Severus stood up and placed the body of Harry next to Draco, so the two were laying together with Harry's head on Draco's chest. Hands together with fingers crossed. With a mutter 'Rest in Peace' Severus closed the casket, letting the two share their love for all eternity.

_This used to be our playground [used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me_

Severus and Hermione were the last to leave the gravesite of the two lovers. The crowd had mourned the lost of two heroes but soon left the grave to those who truly cared. Hermione leaned into the embrace of her boyfriend, who hugged her before placing two red roses upon the grave. As the two left, the sun settled upon the encryption of the headstone. '_Together even in death. You will be missed_'

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
